Conventional absorbent articles typically include one or more paper-thin topsheet layers composed of hydrophobic fibers. The topsheet layers are typically arranged to separate a pad of absorbent material away from the user's body and thereby reduce the amount of wetness contacting the skin. Various types of structures have been employed in an attempt to provide greater isolation from the liquid in the absorbent pad.
European patent application EP No. 0 165 807 AI of T. W. Osborn III published Dec.27, 1985 describes a sanitary napkin which includes an apertured topsheet and a resilient layer underlying the topsheet. The absorbent structure can also include a wicking layer between the apertured topsheet and the resilient layer, an absorbent core underlying the resilient layer, and a moisture barrier located against the outermost side of the absorbent core. A described function of the resilient layer is that it tends to isolate the apertured topsheet from bodily discharges which have already passed through the topsheet and that it serves as a reservoir for bodily discharges.
Various types of diaper structures have employed hydrophilic wicking layers to conduct fluid within an absorbent structure. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,371 issued July 6, 1982 to F. Dawn, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,958 issued Apr. 7, 1981 to R. Goodbar; and U.K. patent application GB No. 2 170 108 A of L. Bowman, et al. published July 30, 1986.
Other diaper configurations have employed embossed layers configured to provide raised regions that separate the user from the absorbent pad. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,247 issued Apr. 13, 1986 to M. Aziz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,951 issued Aug. 16, 1977 to L. Sanford; U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,386 issued Mar. 23, 1976 to E. Anczurowski, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,032 issued Nov. 1, 1983 to L. Hartmann, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,000 issued Oct. 30, 1984 to I. Watanabe, et al. describes an absorbent article which includes an absorbent core layer and a barrier covering the lateral faces and the underneath face of the absorbent core layer. A web predominantly comprised of a polyester fiber is placed on top of the absorbent core layer, and a nonwoven fabric is wrapped around the structure. The absorbent articles are described as being able to absorb fluid at an enhanced rate and have a feeling of dryness even after such absorption.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,792 issued Oct. 26, 1976 to J. Hernandez, et al. describes a disposable diaper comprising, in order, a water-pervious layer; a spongy, resilient and compressible hydrophobic fibrous layer; an absorbent core; and a water-impervious layer. The hydrophobic fibrous layer is pervious to fluids in the uncompressed condition, but is impervious to fluids when compressed. The description indicates that the compressed fibers intermesh to form a seal or barrier.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as those described above, have not been completely satisfactory. The absorbent articles have not been sufficiently able to both rapidly conduct fluid into an absorbent core and also inhibit the flowback and contact of absorbed liquid against the skin of the wearer. In addition, some structures, such as those described in EP No. 0 165 807 A1, have been excessively bulky.